Of Tulips and Lilies
by Sunny Day in February
Summary: Liechtenstein receives a cute, yet very blunt message from the Netherlands. Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

_A/n1: Just a little one-shot about one of my favorite, yet rare ships in the Hetalia fandom: the Netherlands and Liechtenstein, or, as I call them, Daan and Elise.  
__You really don't have to read or review it if you don't feel like it, I just felt like writing it and showing it to those who might like it. It's also a Chrismas present for my readers, who always know to lighten my mood._^^  
_Hopefully, you'll enjoy it!_

**()()() Of Tulips and Lilies ()()()**

Liechtenstein had already been quite surprised when the mailman brought her an incredible cute, pink envelop with pictures of little bunnies, flowers and hearts glued on it one day.

However, she got a little bit more bewildered when she read the love letter inside the envelop and found out that none other than _the Netherlands_ had been the writer.

It said something like this:

"_Dear miss Liechtenstein,_

_I like you.  
__Please speak to me during the next meeting.  
_

_Kind regards,_

_Daan van den Berg, a.k.a. the Netherlands."_

It was a very short, but honest letter. Liechtenstein knew that those kind of letters are the most difficult ones to write, since they seem to be so very _easy_ to write. She could only imagine how troubled that tall, gruff man must have looked like when he wrote her this letter.

So she imagined that, felt a bit strange about it, and afterwards, she realized she really didn't know what to do next.

That's because she didn't like the Netherlands back like that. In fact, she didn't like him at all, actually.

Not that she hated him. Oh, no. But he meant absolutely nothing to her. Absolutely, undeniably _nothing_.

She hardly knew the Dutchman. She knew that what she had heard others say about him (which wasn't always that positive), so she only knew that he apparently was a stingy, moody and stoic man that happened to like young women.

Yes, Liechtenstein _was_ a young woman. Well, in comparison with the other personifications around her, she was. In human years, she looked not a day older than fifteen. The Netherlands, on the other hand, seemed to be a human man in his mid-twenties, maybe even older than that. He was big and scary, or so she had judged him based on his appearances, and she didn't like those kind of men.

Also – she still thought of herself as a very young girl, not interested in men or romance _whatsoever_ yet, so what, for heaven's sake, was she supposed to do with the confession from this older, probably dangerous and no-good man?

What was he planning to do with her? What did he want from her? What would he do if she rejected him? What would he do if she _didn't _reject him?

This was all way too complicated for the young – and now somewhat frightened – Liechtenstein. She kept staring and thinking about the letter for a least a whole hour, internally panicking about what to do with its contents.

For a split second, she thought she should let her caring, older brother know about it. Then she remembered the last time she had informed him about an (although human and so much more innocent) lovestruck admirer of hers, and how awfully scarred that poor boy had become, thanks to Switzerland's tendency to use guns and other weapons when it comes to protecting his sister.

Switzerland threatening the Netherlands wouldn't be good for the countries they represented, nor would it be good for the continent, Liechtenstein knew. So maybe, just maybe, she could try to solve this problem by herself.

Even though she had never ever solved a problem by herself, without the help and support of the older brother she loved so much.

It made her anxious enough to cause a weird sort of aching in her chest. Still, she knew she should take responsibility – and at least write the Netherlands a polite letter back, in which she'd gently, but firmly, reject him.

She could do that, couldn't she?

**/\/\/\/\**

This was the letter Liechtenstein eventually sent back to the Netherlands:

"_Hello mister Netherlands,_

_I am sorry, for I do not like you back.  
__I would also rather not talk to you, since you are scary._

_With kind regards,_

_Elise Vogel, a.k.a. Liechtenstein."_

Liechtenstein wasn't completely satisfied with how the letter turned out – especially that last word, "scary", seemed a bit childish to her on second thought – but it was good enough to let the Netherlands know she wasn't interested in him, not one bit, and that he should stay away from her.

Relieved, and convinced this would end the strange feelings and thoughts running wild inside her body and mind, she allowed herself to focus on other things, like her hobbies, and, of course, assisting her brother any way she could.

**/\/\/\/\**

Unfortunately, a few days before a very important meeting, this letter arrived from the Netherlands:

"_Miss Elise, meet me in the big corridor after the meeting."_

The letter didn't say anything more, but Liechtenstein just _knew_ it had to be from the Netherlands, and _oh_, how she despised herself for informing the older country about her human name. Hardly anybody in Europe knew or was interested enough in her human name, aside from a few good friends and her brother. And yet, the Netherlands now was of those few persons, and he was even using it in their correspondence already.

Were they officially corresponding now, then? Liechtenstein didn't know. However, she _did_ know that she was getting even more frightened of the Dutchman than she already was. She even considered skipping the next meeting.

Switzerland didn't want her to, though.

'What do you mean, not important enough to attend to the next meeting?' Switzerland glanced at his sister worriedly. 'Of course you're important enough. You must come with me, Elise. Don't let your insecurity take over control when it's about something this serious!'

'B-but Vash,' Liechtenstein muttered softly.

Her brother didn't want to hear it. 'You're a _country_. You are, Elise. You have every right to be there, just like all the other countries that will be there. You wouldn't have gotten an invitation if you weren't.'

'Okay.' Liechtenstein casted her eyes down and smiled, still feeling anxious, but now also feeling happy about her brother's complimenting outburst.

But this meant she was going to see the Netherlands at the next meeting after all, wasn't she?

That was no good. That really was no good at all.

That's why she swore to herself she would stick by her brother's side the entire time – before, during _and _after the meeting.

**/\/\/\/\**

On the day of the meeting, Liechtenstein felt a bit sick and nauseous.

It didn't get any better during the meeting either, since she happened to sit _right_ _next_ to the Netherlands – and she could feel his constant, burning stare on her.

Liechtenstein thought she was going to cry. Such a big table, so many countries, and yet, she still had to sit next to the Netherlands…!

It was some sort of consolation that her brother also sat next to her, but really, why didn't they put her next to one of the female countries, like Belgium or even Hungary? They _knew_ she didn't like to sit near any other man except for Switzerland, didn't they?

'Oh, that was an idea from the Netherlands,' Switzerland explained to her when Liechtenstein asked him with a high-pitched voice why she wasn't sitting next to a female as usual.

'Excuse me?' Liechtenstein stammered.

'During the last meeting, where we were encouraged to make some suggestions of what we could do to have better and more fruitful meetings, the Netherlands said it would make more sense if the smaller countries would communicate with each other a bit more. Same story for the bigger European countries. Don't worry though – we'll probably sit differently next time anyway, because those annoying South European losers can't seem to concentrate and they just won't stop flirting with their – _yuck_ – lovers.'

'I heard that, you Swiss bastard!'

'That's because I said it out loud, you Italian homosexual!'

'I'll fucking **kill** **you**—'

'Lovi, please calm down, sweetie.'

'Veeeeee, I want my pasta, Luddy!~'

'Feliciano! Can't you take this more seriously?'

'Hahahaha! I'm bored! Anybody up for a break?'

'We just got started, you prick! And what the hell are you doing here anyway – this is an _European _meeting!'

'You tell him, _mon chéri_!'

'Shut the bloody hell up, frog!'

As the meeting seemed to get louder and more pointless by the passing second, Liechtenstein only felt more uncomfortable. Especially when her brother got fired up and seemed more concerned about snarling things at other countries than protecting her from the Netherlands' never faltering gaze.

No, he didn't do anything, he didn't say anything either, but he made her nervous – and she wanted him to stop.

And so, she did something that was exceptionally brave for someone like her.

'Mr. Netherlands!' She suddenly looked at the huge blond man next to her, her lips momentarily pursed together tightly. 'I-I… could you _please _stop doing that!'

His distant eyes blinked. 'Doing what?'

'You… you are perfectly aware of what I mean!' Liechtenstein said. 'But if I need to spell it out for you: p-please, stop staring at me. It scares me.'

For some reason, she hoped her brother would come to her rescue and tell the Netherlands to back off, even though he probably wouldn't have a clue about what was going on, but sadly, Switzerland was still way too occupied with throwing pens, paperclips and horrible insults towards other countries to notice his sister's distress.

The Netherlands looked at Liechtenstein, emotionless as always, until a small frown started to form on his forehead.

'I wonder what I ever did to you to make you think so badly about me.'

Liechtenstein couldn't help but feel a bit guilty when she heard those sorrowful words, so she took a big gulp of air and gathered enough courage to look him in the eyes.

'Mr. Netherlands, it's… it's not that you did anything bad to me, it's just… you're _scary_.'

'I'm scary?' he repeated her.

'You… you are _very_ scary.' Liechtenstein gripped the sides of her dress tightly. 'You sent me those weird letters, and I don't know what to do with them.'

'You could answer them.'

'I did!'

'Only one.' The Netherlands said. 'You didn't answer my second letter.'

Liechtenstein furrowed her eyebrows and looked away from him. 'It didn't seem to be a message that needed a response.'

'So you _will_ meet with me in the corridor later?' His voice almost sounded like it had an actual emotion strengthening it.

'No,' Liechtenstein firmly said.

'Why not?'

'Because you're scary. I don't want to be alone with you.'

'If that's the case, I'll bring my sister with me.'

Liechtenstein looked up. 'Your sister?'

'Femke- I mean, Belgium.' He nodded to the blond young woman sitting on the other side of him. Said woman heard her name, saw Liechtenstein staring at her and smiled her typical catlike smile.

'Hi Lili!~'

'H-hi, Bella,' Liechtenstein stammered, raising a weak little hand to greet Belgium. Oh, she almost forgot, but indeed – Belgium was the Netherlands' younger sister.

In contrary to most persons around this table, Liechtenstein did consider Belgium as one of her good friends. She might be a little bit older than her – Liechtenstein thought she couldn't be much younger than the Netherlands – but she had a very young and enthusiastic mind, and yes, if she would be there when the Netherlands would have his silly talk with her, Liechtenstein would feel a lot more comfortable.

'So… so Belgium will be there, too?' she asked the Netherlands, once again.

'I promise you she will,' the Netherlands nodded, still showing hardly any emotion.

Liechtenstein, still hesitant about meeting the Netherlands later, bit her lower lip and quickly glanced over to Belgium, who smiled encouragingly at her. Oh – she knew about her brother's feelings?

'A-alright,' Liechtenstein finally muttered, concentrating on looking at her cup of tea on the table in front of her, 'I-I'll be there. As long as Belgium will be there.'

'Don't worry, she will.'

'Well good.'

'Yes.'

And with that having said, both nations quit talking and tried to pay attention to the absurdly unbalanced meeting. Because as soon as the bickering and verbal fights stopped, for some reason, Russia thought it would be nice to hand out cakes he made himself, as a sign he truly and dearly cared for his European comrades, even if there were some between them he'd rather kill with a sharpened broomstick.

'Of course, there's also a person here I care about so much, I'd love to invite her for a romantic dinner! Ha, but she never seems to have time…'

Russia sighed, Belgium almost squirted her coffee over the table, and all of the other countries decided it would be best to just eat the cake and hope Russia wouldn't do anything drastic.

Liechtenstein didn't always attend the European meetings, so she was a bit confused about how everything was going. Were they always acting like a bunch of angry little children during these important meetings? It seemed so idiotic to her.

On the other hand, she loved strawberry cake. So when Russia actually _had _a piece of strawberry cake and gave it to her, she couldn't wait tasting it – while trying to figure out what to do and say to the Netherlands, because of course it was still on her mind.

But when she wanted to taste her cake, the Netherlands have her plate a firm shove, and the cake slid all over to the other side of the table, where a very delighted-looking Sealand happily rescued it from falling off the table.

Liechtenstein was appalled and stared at the Netherlands, not knowing what to say.

'Don't eat it,' he simply said, and handed over his piece to Moldova – who also was very excited to accept and eat the cake.

'Why _not_,' Liechtenstein wanted to snap, but decided to don't say anything at all. All of this made so little sense to her, it hurt her head if she thought about it too much.

The sooner this day was over, the better.

**/\/\/\/\**

Although Liechtenstein would actually rather leave right after the meeting had ended, she was a country that didn't like breaking promises – so instead of fleeing, she went to the big corridor, somewhere behind the room, when the meeting had ended.

The corridor was very beautiful. It was a hall that had more windows than walls, which offered a beautiful view to the huge garden outside. There also was a breeze coming in through one of the opened windows. It was refreshing and calming at the same time. Belgium certainly had nice buildings and gardens. After sitting quietly on a chair for almost three to four hours, Liechtenstein was happy she could stretch her legs by walking through the giant hall like this.

Of course, the thought about the Netherlands dulled her content feeling a bit, but she knew she didn't have to worry: Belgium would be there as well, so everything would be alright. She also hoped Switzerland would be too busy to notice her sudden disappearance.

Well, it _would_ be nice if he noticed, but only after she had finished talking to the Netherlands. Then she could leave and everything would be back to normal again.

She continued walking down the corridor, looking at the incredible garden outside in awe, until she almost bumped into somebody who had also been there.

'It's a beautiful sight, isn't it. That's because I make sure my sister's country's gardens are just as beautiful as my country's gardens. Well, most of them, at least.'

'O-oh,' Liechtenstein said, backing off when she saw it was the tall Dutchman, 'you're here already?'

'The meeting ended, so I went to this hallway right away,' he stated.

'You must have walked pretty fast, then,' Liechtenstein said, awkwardly standing next to him.

'I'm a fast walker.'

'Are you?'

'You can ask others if you don't believe me.'

'I believe you.'

'Then it's okay.'

He stared out of the window like he was staring at a painting, quiet and focused, letting his eyes run over everything that was outside at least once. Liechtenstein didn't know why, but she followed his example and also did just that. It wasn't like they could talk right now anyway, since Belgium wasn't here yet. In the reflection of the window, she almost felt like an ant when she saw just how much bigger the Netherlands was compared to her own height.

'I love flowers,' the Netherlands said.

Liechtenstein felt obliged to respond to that. 'Y-yes, I also love them.'

'Especially tulips. I just love tulips. They are so weird, it's beautiful.'

Liechtenstein looked up to the big man and blinked in surprise.

'You think they are so weird that it makes them beautiful?'

'Well yes.' The Netherlands, for the first time in hours, looked back at her as well. 'Their flowery heads look like tiny little helmets. And yet, they're pretty.'

'U-um… I don't think they look like helmets at all,' Liechtenstein said.

'What do you think, then?'

'M-me? Well, um… they look like…' Liechtenstein raised a hand to her face to tap her chin thoughtfully, '…dresses.'

'_Dresses_?' The Netherlands sounded surprised – and amused at the same time.

'Yes, dresses.' She puffed her cheeks a bit in embarrassment, but didn't want to take back what she had said. 'Is something wrong with that? I mean, if you put a tulip upside down, it practically looks just like a very skinny girl with a beautiful, formal dress on.'

'I think lilies are like that as well.'

'Right?' Liechtenstein felt her heart swell with pride when her national flower was brought into the conversation. 'They are the most precious flowers I can think of! And there are so many kinds of them!'

'So many different dresses,' the Netherlands mused.

'Are you making fun of me?' Liechtenstein asked, mildly annoyed by his nonchalant remark.

'Oh no, hence the thought,' the Netherlands said, 'I would never make fun of you.'

A short silence.

'Wouldn't you?' Liechtenstein eventually mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

'No. It's disrespectful to mock the one I'm in love with.'

The Netherlands didn't look away from her, neither did he show any facial expressions that would fit an (earnest?) confession like that.

Liechtenstein felt she was getting a bit anxious again. Without reacting to the Netherlands' shockingly calm statement, she looked around her hurriedly, scanning the corridor.

'Something wrong?' the Dutchman asked her.

'W-well, it's just…' Liechtenstein gulped, '…I was wondering when Belgium's coming to join us.'

'Oh, she won't be coming anymore.'

Liechtenstein raised her head with a snap. '_What_?'

'Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you.' The Netherlands' eyes absentmindedly stared into the distance. 'Apparently, Belarus had spiked Russia's cakemix with pieces of vanilla soap, so most countries are probably on the toilet now, barfing.'

'A-are you serious?' Liechtenstein said, her voice trembling.

'Yes, I'm positive.'

'B-but how can you be so sure she did!'

'Because I watched her doing it.' He thought about that sentence again, then gave Liechtenstein an apologetic look. 'Sorry. I mean, I watched her popping soap in Russia's cakemix earlier today, when I was walking around here and found myself standing in the kitchen at a certain point. I didn't mean I actually watched her having sex or something.'

Liechtenstein honestly didn't know what to say to that.

'I wanted to alarm the others, or at least Russia, but she threatened she'd cook my pet bunny if I did, so I figured it would be better to not say anything at all,' he carried on. 'Still, I warned some people. Like my siblings. And you.'

'S-so… my brother is… throwing up right now?' Liechtenstein finally said, her voice still unsteady.

'Probably.'

'_Oh_!' Liechtenstein shivered of the thought.

'So yeah, Femke's nagging at Russia right now for making us eat something that dangerous, that's why she isn't coming,' the Netherlands explained. 'Sorry. The promise was broken. So sorry.'

Liechtenstein stared at him. 'Wait, so… Bella isn't afraid of Russia?'

'No.'

'How come? He's so _scary_!' She shivered.

'He _is_,' the Netherlands nodded, 'but she still isn't afraid of him.'

'Why _not_?'

'I don't know, I don't care who or what my sister's doing in her spare time. But, well. I think it's pretty great she doesn't let first impressions get in her way of communicating with others.'

The Netherlands, for some reason, now avoided looking at Liechtenstein.

'Oh. Sorry. I shouldn't have said "doing who or what". Please forgive me.'

Liechtenstein felt a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She didn't know why, but all of a sudden, she now started to understand the tall nation next to her a bit better. Although his face still didn't seem to reveal what was going on inside of his head, she did see it was a bit… reddened?

'Mister Netherlands, a-are you blushing?'

He glanced at her – and for a very, _very_ short moment, he suddenly looked incredibly shy, unsure and embarrassed. It was _astounding_, really, but before Liechtenstein knew it, he had regained his original composure again and looked just as stoic as always, snorting.

'Now _why_ would I be blushing. That's ridiculous.'

'It does look ridiculous, yes.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'It looks kind of silly, too – a blushing mister Netherlands. That's just as strange as a depressed America.'

'Please stop that.'

'But I'm glad.'

'I _beg_ you, sto— wait, what did you say?'

The Netherlands looked Liechtenstein's way, questioning.

'I'm glad,' she repeated with a small, coy smile. 'You're embarrassed and you're denying it, even getting a little bit angry about it. That's good.'

The Netherlands frowned. 'I'm not sure I get what you're saying.'

'You should show your emotions more often.' Liechtenstein beamed a now even bigger smile at him. 'They suit you.'

The Netherlands made a face as if he was thinking really hard on what to say in response to that, only to discover he had no words.

'Now, what did you want to talk about with me?' she continued – and the petite girl sounded a lot more relaxed, the Netherlands noticed.

He hesitated, especially because he didn't want to say anything bad that would cause Liechtenstein to think negative things about him again. Then he decided to just spit it out – it wasn't like she wasn't aware of his feelings, after all.

'I'd like to woo you, miss Eli— Liechtenstein.'

'Woo me?' Liechtenstein repeated.

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'I like you.'

He didn't say anything more, so Liechtenstein suspected that really was the one and only reason: he just liked her.

Yet again, she wasn't sure what to do with this information. She still didn't care for him all that much, but she did think he was interesting. She still thought he was creepy, although a lot less creepy than she presumed _before_ speaking with him. He still was a lot older and taller than her, but just like her, he was a country – and since he had kept the human age of 25+ for most of his life now, he couldn't possibly grow older.

These were all problems that could be fixed easily. But what about her feelings for him? She thought about it for a little while.

'Mister Netherlands,' Liechtenstein then said, 'I have to confess I'm not in love with you.'

'I know,' he said, 'and that's too bad. But, _could _you fall in love with me?'

Liechtenstein's eyes grew a bit. 'I-I don't know?'

'What do you think?'

'I really don't know, mister Netherlands…'

'Would you dislike the idea?'

'I… well, I don't think so.' Liechtenstein's answer even surprised herself.

The Netherlands smiled, just a little bit. It was a relieved, hopeful smile. Also, it was an actual _smile_. Liechtenstein didn't think she had ever seen him smile before. She was mesmerizes by it.

'So you'll give me a chance?' he asked her.

'But… but how?' she quickly said, too confused to answer his question. 'How will you court me, then? I'm not always at these meetings. And aren't you too busy?'

'We can write more letters,' the Netherlands said. 'I'll gladly make time to write you a letter.'

'I do like receiving letters,' Liechtenstein admitted. 'And I've always liked to have a friend to correspond with.'

'It's settled, then.'

'Y-yes, I… I guess so.'

'I can't wait to receive your letter.'

Liechtenstein looked at him, alarmed. 'W-wait, do _I _have to be the first one to write a letter?'

'No, but you didn't answer my last letter. I still expect an answer to that one,' the Dutchman explained.

She resisted the urge to giggle. 'That will be a very short, awkward letter, then.'

'I don't mind. I enjoy all the kinds of attention you'll be willing to give me. Each and every note, word and letter, no matter how short or awkward.' His blank, seemingly emotionless eyes seemed to look at her somewhat… somewhat _warmer _than they ever had looked at her.

Liechtenstein's face heated up and she hastily looked away. This weird man made her confused and she wasn't sure whether she enjoyed that or not.

'I-I should head back,' she muttered, swallowing something. 'My brother will be worried if I stay away for much longer.'

The Netherlands nodded – and then he suddenly lifted up one of her hands, that seemed positively miniscule when held by his, to his face. Liechtenstein was shocked and wanted to ask what he was doing, but the words died in her throat when the tall man gently kissed the back of her hand. He instantly let go of her afterwards, turning back to the window and mumbling a soft goodbye.

'G-g-goodbye,' Liechtenstein stuttered, pressing her hand to her chest. She stood there for a while, staring at the silent Dutchman and blushing, _blushing, she blushed too much_, before she finally decided to leave him be and briskly walk back to the conference room again, her head hurting and her face frowning.

That man! He was too much! Too forward, too brutal! How dare he kiss her hand like that, how… how dare, _dare_ he!

And yet, right before she reentered the door to that busy, insane collection of personifications inside, she couldn't help but pause and look at her – still trembling – hand.

She wondered what kind of letter she would send him back.


End file.
